Una noche con Sasuke
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Pasar visperas de año nuevo con Sasuke era una tortura, fuera de todo cuando el moreno estaba mas irritable de lo normal por falta de sueño, sera una noche bastate agitada y con pocas ganas de dormir Humor,Parodia, Drabble, ¿SasuNaru? ¿NaruSasu? ¿SasuSaku? ¿SasuHina? ¿NaruSaku? ¿NaruHina? ¿SakuHina? Lo dejo a su criterio


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autor Kishimoto-san

Parodia, Humor, las parejas lo dejo a su conciencia xD

Una noche con Sasuke

.

.

.

Y la noche no podía ir peor.

Sasuke tenía unas grandes pero bien disimuladas, por su cabello, ojeras.  
Era la segunda semana consecutiva que no podía dormir. Para colmo tenía que compartir cama con el dobe.

Un gato trataba de follarse una gata en las afueras de la casa, por no decir que en el jardín.  
Trataba de dormir con música, pero era imposible, cada dos por tres llegaban mensajes, cadenas y de mas por ser fin de año. La gente estaba alborotada.

.

.

.

La noche no iba bien, empezando porque tenía que dormir con el gruñón de Sasuke.

Había dos gatos follando afuera, si, follando, antes hubiese pensado que por los maullidos era una pelea, pero Sasuke había corrompido su mente y le había dicho que cuando maullaba solo uno era porque la hembra estaba siendo sometida. Maldito Teme. Por su culpa no podía escuchar un gato porque de una vez venia una imagen de gatos follando.

Para terminarla de completar el teléfono de Sasuke sonaba, sonaba y sonaba, se aguantaba la música, pero que ese molesto pitidito sonara cada segundo lo iba a volver loco.

.

.

.

-¡Apágalo!- exigió el rubio girando varias veces en la cama

-No

-Ese ruido me va a volver loco

-Necesito escuchar música para intentar dormir

-Pues ponlo en silencio, así tú oyes tu música y yo no oigo el maldito pitido

-Si lo pongo en silencio empieza a vibrar la cama- respondió con simpleza, pero se dio cuenta de la magnitud de las palabras y el terrible doble sentido que llevaban.

-Estúpido- murmuró Naruto cubriéndose su cara roja

-Idiota- susurro en respuesta girando la cara al lado contrario

-¡Quiero dormir!- exclamo Sasuke rato después, giro un poco en la cama desesperado

El calor era otro factor, ese pequeño ventilador no era mucho para ambos, para seguir con la larga noche el ventilador dejo de funcionar.

-Maldita sea- mascullo Sasuke mientras se erguía en la cama, vio por la ventana que afuera estaba todo en penumbra

-Se fue la luz- dedujo el rubio

-No me digas- le respondió el pelinegro girándole la cara abriendo los ojos exageradamente

-Idiota- le respondió Naruto cerrando los ojos intentando dormir

-Como demonios estas tan tranquilo, nos vamos a cocer en nuestros jugos- de nuevo una frase no muy sana para el doble sentido- Olvídalo- le dijo antes de que pudiera reaccionar

-Nee Sasuke, ¿por qué somos amigos?- pregunto el rubio con voz infantil

-Porque eres un dobe- respondió Sasuke, el rubio lo miro mal- Esta bien, está bien, no lo sé; un día me hablaste, al siguiente también y se te hizo rutina hacerlo siempre

-Es que eras un bastardo tan solitario- dijo Naruto haciendo melodrama

-Ya, ya- dijo Sasuke riendo un poco

-Nee, recuéstate, no vas a dormir nada en esa posición- el moreno hizo caso, Dios, quería dormir

-Na, na, na, na, na...- empezó a murmurar Naruto (N/a: ponganle cualquier ritmo, de preferencia suave)

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Sasuke abriendo los ojos

-Susurrando una ¿canción de cuna? o eso creo- respondió sonrojado

-Con esa voz tuya nunca lograras dormirme

-¿Que no? Já, ¡si no lo hago dejare de llamarme Naruto Uzumaki!

-Inténtalo- Sasuke estaba convencido de que el rubio no podria, nada, hasta ahora, había logrado dormirlo

-Bien, tu recuéstate y veras como te duermes- dijo mientras se acomodaba en una posición mas cómoda- Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

-Esa es la canción de Happy Tree Friends- susurro Sasuke reconociendo el ritmo, el rubio rio suavemente- ¿Planeas matarme a lo gore?- dijo divertido mientras bostezaba (N/a: los que hayan imaginado en la primera vez la canción de Happy Tree Friends tienen un grave problema psicologico, asi como el mío xD)

-Quien sabe- respondió simplón mientras se detenía, cambio de canción- Duérmete Sasuke, duérmete ya, que viene el zorro y te matara- le susurro muy cerca del oído haciendo que un pequeño escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo

-¿Por qué un zorro?

-Porque me gusta- respondió cruzándose de brazos como un niño berrinchoso  
-Usuratonkachi

-Teme

-La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la- el rubio siguio tarareando, pero esta vez una canción que el mismo se inventaba

-Te la estas inventando, Dobe- le dijo Sasuke rato después, el rubio no dijo nada, solo amplio su sonrisa

Cuando Sasuke por fin parecía que perdía la conciencia uno de los gatos se coló a la habitación por la ventana, era la gata, en menos de tres segundos el gato la siguió e intento montarla lanzando un maullido aterrador que los dejo a Naruto pálido y a Sasuke sin sueño

-¡Sácalos!- exclamo Naruto mientras se cubría con las sabanas

-¡Malditos gatos del demonio!- exclamo Sasuke con el triple de mal humor que tenia al comienzo de la noche, cuando se acercaba se separaron y empezaron a huir por la habitación

-¡Waa!- exclamo Naruto cuando la gata se poso frente a él

-Vete, vete, huye mientras puedas- le decía Naruto mientras la empujaba suavemente tratando de sacarla de la cama, sería el colmo que se lo montaran ahí, y peor aún, frente a él.

El gato llego antes que Sasuke.

-¡Kyaa!- grito Naruto moviendo las piernas, lo estaban haciendo, frente a él; el movimiento logro que los gatos se asustaran de nuevo y salieran corriendo de la habitación, por la ventana que entraron- Fue una experiencia traumática- murmuro el rubio mientras se levantaba de la cama

-¿Cambiamos las sabanas?- pregunto Sasuke viendo la cara de asco del rubio, no se acostaría en esas sabanas en siglos

-Estaria bien- le respondió mientras se retiraba un poco mas, Sasuke cambio las sabanas en cuestión de segundos, se acostó con un poco de miedo

-Ya, pareciera que el que necesita una canción de cuna fueras tú- se burlo el peli negro

-Cállate- le dijo un poco sonrojado

Contrario a lo que pensaban se quedaron dormidos en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Naruto! ¿Cómo amanecieron?- pregunto la peli rosa entrando a la habitación, ya era tarde y se preocupaba por la salud de ambos, es decir, pudieron matarse durante la noche, y con ese pensamiento había convencido a la Hyuga de ir a revisar

Se quedaron calladas ante la escena.

Estaban tan juntos, las frentes juntas, el cabello negro mezclándose con el rubio, Naruto abrazando a Sasuke, la parte fujoshi del cerebro de ambas despertó, Hinata casi se desmaya por pérdida de sangre mientras que Sakura la sostenía y al tiempo trataba de controlar su hemorragia

-No pudo haber pasado lo que cochinamente estamos pensando, ¿Verdad?- pregunto Sakura con miedo cuando Hinata parecía regresar de Fantasialandia

-Y-Yo... n-n-n-no- se trabo como cd rayado

-¡Ya Hinata! ¡Habla bien!- regaño la peli rosa

-No se q-que pu-pudo suceder- respondió aun trabada

-¿Que es todo este berrinchero?- pregunto Sasuke despertando levemente, se dio cuenta de que unos brazos lo apresaban por la cintura

-¿Por qué gritas tanto Teme? Estas mas gruñón que anoche, ya duérmete- murmuro Naruto abrazándolo con más fuerza

-Naruto es el activo- murmuraron entre ellas

-Suéltame Usuratonkachi- peleaba con el inconsciente rubio- ¡Me duele!- se quejo ante el fuerte agarre aunque las mujeres lo malpensaron y se ganaron otro desangre- ¡No se desmayen y ayúdenme!- grito Sasuke tratándose de quitar al rubio de encima- ¡Que buen comienzo de año el que me gane!- exclamo al techo tratando de soltarse, no era un buen comienzo de año para él...

Espero que les haya gustado, por ultimo, reviews?


End file.
